


i don't believe in fairy tales (but i believe in you and me) [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Traducción, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek se desplaza a la siguiente imagen. Se detiene. Parpadea.Por un momento, simplemente se congela. Ve por el rabillo del ojo que la mano de Stiles titubea justo al lado de la suya, se detiene en el aire, como si intentara recuperar el teléfono. El corazón de Stiles es ruidoso, tan jodidamente ruidoso, en el silencio del loft, ahogando los latidos propios del corazón de Derek y los muchos y variados sonidos que entraban por la ventana rajada.—Entonces—, dice Stiles, con voz temblorosa y aguda en lo que probablemente sea mortificación. —Ese es mi pene.





	i don't believe in fairy tales (but i believe in you and me) [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i don't believe in fairy tales (but i believe in you and me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257608) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> Como siempre, todos los creditos a sus reaespectivos autores, nada me pertenece. Muchiisimas gracias a callunavulgari, por dejarme traducir su pervertido oneshot juju.
> 
> A disfrutar a disfrutar!!

  
Ni siquiera es que Stiles tenga una gran polla. Cualquiera que sea Erica -porque sí, en un momento de debilidad Derek confesó lo que le molestaba el peor miembro posible de la manada que podría haberle dicho- no es que Stiles tenga una enorme monstruosidad de pene. No lo es. Derek no está salivando porque tiene un deseo secreto de ser llenado por una polla de diez pulgadas.

Porque Stiles tiene una gran polla. Definitivamente es más grande de lo que Derek hubiera esperado, más grande que el propio Derek, y Stiles definitivamente tiene un par de pulgadas sobre el hombre promedio, pero no es así, ese no es el problema.

El problema es que, grande o no, Stiles tiene la polla más bonita que Derek haya visto.

Y Derek, no porque sea una reina de tallas o cualquiera de esas tonterías que vende Erica, quiere tenerla en su boca. Durante horas. Quiere chupar a Stiles hasta que lloriquee y luego, quiere conseguir esa maldita polla en su culo.

Sin embargo, no es una cosa. Derek tiene un gran control, excelente, en realidad, porque si no lo hiciera, habría habido una gran masacre hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que Peter lo monopolizará.

Derek mira a Stiles, solo escucha a medias lo que Scott está diciendo, y finge que no está teniendo una espeluznante fantasía sobre chupar a Stiles frente a todos, solo porque puede.

Pero no es una cosa.

De verdad.

.

Sucedió en un día bastante de mierda. El sol estaba escondido detrás de las nubes de tormenta casi negras, y aunque la tormenta aún no había llegado, todos habían esperado que los cielos se abrieran en algún momento del día. Los rastreadores de tormentas -o lo que sea- dijeron que sería una grande, pero también dijeron que se suponía que cae sobre las diez de la mañana, y como que ya son a las cinco de la tarde, Derek no se habituó en confiar en el canal meteorológico.

El resto de la manada están ocupados, así que solo él y Stiles están en el loft, sin pensar en las semanas de investigación acumulada. Lo han reducido a brujas, algún tipo de fae, o, Dios no lo quiera, jodidos djinns, que es un progreso en comparación con la semana pasada cuando no tenían absolutamente ninguna idea.

Derek está considerando pedir pizza cuando Stiles hace un ruido sofocado de entusiasmo desde el sofá, y levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia donde Stiles está saltando del sofá, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se hurga los bolsillos.

Derek le levanta una ceja mientras Stiles escupe el bolígrafo de su boca, y dice emocionado: —Amigo, no puedo creer que me olvidé ...— y luego se desliza en el taburete junto a él, empujando su teléfono celular en la mano de Derek .

En la pantalla hay una foto repugnante de lo que parece ser los restos de algún tipo de ritual, con velas rojas derretidas, un espejo roto y una escritura áspera que no parece estar en inglés.

Él pestañea, entrecerrando los ojos al escuchar las letras raspadas en la tierra, y pregunta: —¿Dónde encontraste esto?

Su dedo se desplaza sobre la pantalla, listo para pasar a la siguiente imagen, con la esperanza de que haya una mejor toma de la escritura, cuando Stiles se pone a su lado y dice: —Amigo, qué...

Derek se desplaza a la siguiente imagen.

Se detiene.

Parpadea.

Por un momento, simplemente se congela. Ve por el rabillo del ojo que la mano de Stiles titubea justo al lado de la suya, se detiene en el aire, como si intentara recuperar el teléfono. El corazón de Stiles es ruidoso, tan jodidamente ruidoso, en el silencio del loft, ahogando los latidos propios del corazón de Derek y los muchos y variados sonidos que entraban por la ventana rajada.

 

—Entonces—, dice Stiles, con voz temblorosa y aguda en lo que probablemente sea mortificación. —Ese es mi pene.

Derek... bueno, no puede decir que haya visto muchas pollas, porque eso sería publicidad falsa. Él no ha visto tantas pollas. Pero él es un saludable hombre bisexual de veinticinco años. Él tiene acceso al porno, como el resto del mundo, y cuando vivía en Nueva York, había incursionado. Él tuvo sexo con hombres. Él se masturbó con porno gay y heterosexual. No ha visto una cantidad excesiva de pollas, pero ha visto lo suficiente como para saber que la polla que está mirando es... diferente a la mayoría de las otras que ha visto.

No está mal, no tiene nada de malo, pero definitivamente... es algo.

Es más grande que la mayoría, por ejemplo. Derek ha visto porno con los llamados ‘pollas de monstruas’ y no es así. Es simplemente más grande. Que el promedio Realmente no saber las medidas mirando una imagen, pero a juzgar por los dedos largos, delgados y reconocibles que la rodean, probablemente esté sobre las ocho pulgadas. Probablemente. Tal vez siete y medio. Y definitivamente es demasiado gruesa, lo suficientemente grande como para que los dedos de Stiles, aún cuando están cerrados cómodamente alrededor de la base, estén probablemente a solo unos centímetros de no poder cerrarse a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no es el tamaño lo que llama la atención. No lo es. No, lo que Derek realmente nota, es lo perfecto que es. Bonita y rosada, más roja hacia la punta, la cabeza brillante con solo un toque de presemen. Se curva, ligeramente, hacia la izquierda, y el ángulo es una mierda, pero Derek solo puede notar una mata de cabello oscuro medio escondido por la mano que lo está agarrando.

Y el asunto es que Derek nunca ha estado impresionado con las fotos de pollas. Claro, a él le gustan las pollas lo suficientemente: cómo se sienten en la palma de su mano, el peso de ellas en su lengua, y a veces, realmente le gusta cómo se siente tener su culo estirado alrededor de una. Pero nunca miró una foto de solo y la quisiera.

¿Pero ahora? Su boca se hace agua.

Eso no debería ser una cosa.

No debería.

(Pero lo es.)

Parpadea, aturdido, y se da cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, posiblemente haya estado mirando la foto de la polla de Stiles por demasiado tiempo. Avergonzado, aclara su garganta e ignora el rubor en sus mejillas mientras silenciosamente le devuelve el teléfono.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que Stiles se prepara y se marcha veinte minutos después, lanzando a Derek un saludo apresurado antes de salir por la puerta.

Solo después de que se fuera, Derek se da cuenta de que nunca obtuvo una respuesta sobre dónde Stiles encontró el ritual. Para empeorar las cosas, el cielo se ha abierto, lo que significa que definitivamente está conduciendo a casa en medio de la lluvia torrencial. Mierda.

.

Decírselo a Erica fue un error. Ella no hace nada verdaderamente horrible, como contarle al resto de la manada, pero ella le susurra al oído cada vez que Stiles está por aquí: cosas sucias e indecentes que hacen que Derek se sonroje como si tuviera catorce años otra vez y se levantara rápidamente. Dejar la habitación.

Ya es bastante malo que sus ojos sigan yendo hacia la entrepierna de Stiles cada vez que están juntos en la misma habitación; lo suficientemente malo como para que Derek no pueda evitar mirarlo, esperando que él pueda vislumbrar el contorno de la polla de Stiles.

Lo hace sentir horrible. Se siente... asqueroso, mirarlo así. Ha estado en el lado opuesto de las miradas como las que está dando y nunca le han gustado. Los pendejos pueden hablar sin parar sobre que es un cumplido, pero sobre todo se siente como una invasión. Lo hace sentir pequeño y si es sincero consigo mismo, hace que desee volver a ser un adolescente, con orejas demasiado grandes y un cuerpo que no ha alcanzado su cara.

Y si nunca le gustó, no puede imaginar que Stiles lo haría, entonces trata de ignorarlo; trata de mantener su mirada lejos de la línea ágil del cuerpo de Stiles y sus dedos largos y hermosos. Todavía se encontrará mirando a veces, pero siempre se atrapa, alejando su atención antes de que la mirada se vuelva aún más espeluznante o peor, antes de que Stiles lo atrape.

Aparentemente, él no hace un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno, porque un día Stiles se acerca a él nerviosamente después de una reunión de la manada, mordiéndose los labios, evitando los ojos de Derek.

La mayor parte de la manada se ha ido, así que son solo ellos y Erica ahora, quien está agarrando un par de cosas que dejó el otro día antes de irse. Stiles amablemente espera a que desaparezca por la puerta antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y hablar.

—Entonces—, dice nerviosamente, arrastrando los pies, con los ojos fijos en un punto de la pared justo sobre el hombro de Derek. —Sé que es es raro, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que sigues mirándome la entrepierna. Y como, no sé. Sé que es incómodo y una mierda, pero tampoco es que quisiera que vieras la imagen y uh, sí.

Derek parpadea, aturdido, y Stiles parece tomar permiso para seguir hablando.

—No sé si esto es... ¿algo? ¿Como, una cosa de celos o algo? Porque tengo que decir que soy de los crecen no de los que cuelgan, y sé que Jackson se convirtió en una ducha aún más grande después de que vio mi entrepierna en el vestuario, pero...

—No es… —Derek tose. —No es así.

Stiles tartamudea hasta detenerse y parpadea, largas pestañas arrastrándose contra sus mejillas.

—Oh—, dice. Un momento después, aparece la primera chispa de ira, sus ojos se entrecerran peligrosamente. Todavía se ve nervioso y ligeramente confundido, pero esto es más familiar. Está acostumbrado a que Stiles se burle y haga comentarios cortantes de lo que sea, este niño consciente de sí mismo, que reemplazó al niño que creía que era un maldito asesino en serie. Stiles se humedece los labios, la punta de su lengua sale para humedecerlos, y Derek lucha contra el impulso de gemir. —¿Entonces por qué…?

Derek siente la ola de sonrojo deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, siente el calor ardiendo en la punta de sus orejas, y Dios, ahora mismo preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Él tose. Dice, en voz baja, —Tú, eh, está bien.

Él no mira a Stiles. No mira hacia otro lado desde la zona húmeda en la esquina donde la lluvia ha logrado arrastrarse a través de algunos paneles de yeso.

—¿Qué?— Stiles sisea. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Derek aprieta los dientes. —Stiles, si me haces deletrear esto, lo juro por Dios...

—¿Me lo estás diciendo? —interrumpe Stiles, la voz baja y oh dios, tranquilo. Un Stiles tranquilo es un Stiles peligroso. Es como un cachorro o un bebé de esa manera. —Que la razón por la que has estado mirando mi entrepierna durante las últimas semanas es porque tú, ¿qué? ¿Te gusta mi polla?

Hacia el final de la oración, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de bromear al respecto; como incluso después de que Derek casi lo admitió, todavía piensa que la idea es divertida.

Muy lentamente, Derek aparta sus ojos de la mancha húmeda en el techo, se encuentra con los ojos grandes e incrédulos de Stiles. —Eso es lo que dije.

Stiles se ríe, un poco histérico. —De hecho dijiste que era, eh, agradable, pero está bien.— Se aclara la garganta, persiguiendo el resto de la risa, y se muerde el labio, mirando a Derek con las pestañas bajas, y joder, está tan lejos de su profundidad que ni siquiera es gracioso. —Entonces, ¿realmente no estás jodiendo conmigo en este momento? ¿Tú eh, en serio, qu-quieres ...?

Derek respira profundamente, atrapando el tinte de excitación en el aire, tanto de él como de Stiles. Se inclina, porque es incapaz de hacerlo, y toca vacilante el labio inferior de Stiles.

—Sí—, susurra, sabiendo que si mira hacia abajo, verá el contorno de la polla de Stiles. Sus ojos se enrojecen y observa con interés cómo el resplandor de ellos se refleja en las pupilas de Stiles. —Quiero ...— se corta con un escalofrío cuando Stiles se lame los labios por reflejo, la punta de la misma aparece sobre su dedo. Es accidental, a juzgar por la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se abren aún más, pero aún distrae.

Él comienza de nuevo, acercándose aún más, hasta que está enjaulando a Stiles contra la pared con su cuerpo. —Quiero—, intenta, sin aliento, y piensa en dejarlo así, dejar que Stiles complete los espacios en blanco, pero no, eso es demasiado fácil. —Quiero tu polla en mi boca—, respira, deslizando su dedo por la barbilla de Stiles, por encima de su garganta, sintiendo el pulso debajo de la yema del pulgar, y más abajo, hasta que se sumerge bajo el enorme escote del camiseta desgastada de Capitán América que lleva puesta.

—Quiero chuparte hasta que estés goteando por mí. Quiero tus manos sobre mí, quiero que me abras con esos dedos obscenos que tienes, y luego, —baja la voz, se inclina hasta que sus labios tocan la cálida curva de la oreja de Stiles. —Quiero que me folles con esa bonita polla tuya hasta que no pueda moverme. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?

—Oh, Dios mío—, jadea Stiles, sus caderas se acercan a las de Derek, y bueno, eso es suficiente para él, por lo que gruñe en silencio y le da un beso a Stiles.

No es que no sea un buen beso, porque lo es. Lo que pasa es que Stiles carece de experiencia, pero lo compensa con gran entusiasmo. A medida que avanza el beso, da un giro en U desde lo necesitado y apasionado hasta lo lento y dulce, lo que es inesperado por no decir menos. Está cachondo, Stiles está cachondo, por supuesto, el beso debe ser cálido y duro, húmedo e implacable. Él ha tenido sueños y fantasías durante semanas acerca de poner su boca en Stiles, y en ellos, siempre ha sido demasiado.

Stiles debe sentirlo también, porque un segundo después, él se retira y parpadea lánguidamente hacia Derek. Él es todo pupila, labios rojos e hinchados, la mandíbula ya irritada con la quema de su barba. Se ve exactamente como todas las fantasías que Derek ha tenido y Derek todavía quiere eso, definitivamente lo hace, todavía quiere lamer y chupar la polla de Stiles hasta que se pierda y tirar del pelo de Derek, pero también ... quiere más que eso. Porque le había gustado la forma en que el beso giró, le gustó la forma en que se volvió sensible cuando Stiles raspó suavemente sus uñas por su cuero cabelludo, la forma en que ahuecó la base del cráneo de Derek y presionó el beso.

—Wow—, Stiles respira en la tranquilidad. —Eso no fue lo que esperaba.

Derek resopla. —¿Bueno o malo?

—Bueno—, dice Stiles, asintiendo. —Sí, definitivamente bueno. Sólo...

—Diferente—, Derek termina para él. Stiles asiente de nuevo, con los brazos temblando como si quisiera tirar de Derek de nuevo, por lo que obliga felizmente, inclinándose para arrastrar a su nariz sobre el pulso filiforme Stiles. Él besa esa mancha y luego, porque puede, chupa un moretón en la pálida piel de Stiles.

Stiles gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos regresan al cabello de Derek, las uñas raspando su cuero cabelludo, aún gentil.

—Algo me dice—, Stiles jadea, las caderas se sacuden cuando Derek lame la línea de su cuello. —Que esta próxima parte también podría ser un poco diferente.

—No tan muy diferente—, le dice Derek, la voz amortiguada con la piel de Stiles. —Todavía quiero ponerte la boca encima.

—En este momento estás haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, moviendo sus manos por los costados de Stiles para poder colocarlas debajo de su camisa. La piel allí es cálida, tan jodidamente cálida, y él quiere morder, así que lo hace, cayendo de rodillas.

—Dios santo—, respira Stiles, y Derek sonríe alrededor de un bocado de piel, chupa larga y lentamente mientras Stiles gime por encima de él, las caderas se sacuden tan fuerte que su polla roza la barbilla de Derek.

Y sí, está bien, es suficiente invitación.

Una vez que le quita los pantalones a Stiles y le baja los bóxers por los muslos, Derek se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de qué hacer ahora que tiene la polla de Stiles frente a él.

Es aún más hermosa en persona. El teléfono no le hace justicia en absoluto, los píxeles de mierda no son nada en comparación con la brillante llamarada de color y olor que tiene ahora ante él. Todavía hace que se le haga más agua la boca, y el problema no es tanto que no sepa qué hacer, porque en realidad dio mamadas antes, es que no sabe por dónde empezar.

—¿Dudas?—, Pregunta Stiles en voz baja desde arriba, bajando la mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Derek.

Derek se sobresalta y lo mira, entrecerrando los ojos, pero Stiles no se ve nervioso en absoluto. Se ve deshecho e insoportablemente amable, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Está bromeando, Derek se da cuenta, su corazón se acelera minuciosamente mientras el calor se despliega en su pecho.

—No—, gruñe, acariciando un parche de piel justo por encima de la cadera de Stiles para suavizar las palabras, y luego se inclina y chupa la cabeza de la polla de Stiles en su boca.

Si Derek hubiera pensado que se veía bien, si creía que Stiles olía bien, no es nada comparado con su gusto.

Stiles sabe... y dios, puede oír a Erica burlarse de él por eso, incluso en su cabeza, pero Stiles sabe muy bien. Sabe que fue hecho para Derek, como la sal y el sudor y algo que no tiene palabras, algo que no se puede describir para los humanos. Y los ruidos que hace cuando Derek lo chupa todo el camino son enloquecedores.

Stiles se retuerce y exhala suaves elogios en la piel de su muñeca, que muerde suavemente; probablemente para reprimirse, aunque no parece estar funcionando, afortunadamente. Derek podría haber tenido que hacer algo drástico si hubiera logrado callarse, pero Stiles es móvil y ruidoso, incluso ahora, incluso con su polla en la mitad de la garganta de Derek, sus manos cardan constantemente a través del cabello de Derek mientras murmura palabras alentadoras y una corriente interminable de maldiciones combinadas con el nombre de Derek.

Las mamadas toman un tiempo para llevar a alguien al orgasmo, incluso con los vírgenes, pero especialmente si la persona que lo mama está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que dure el mayor tiempo posible. En el momento en que Stiles sisea entre sus dientes apretados, su cara roja, su baba cae en la boca de Derek, su mandíbula está dolorida y sus ojos están llorosos, pero vale la pena cada jodido segundo por la forma en que Stiles 'suelta' un gemido agudo cuando se viene, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared mientras sus dedos se aferran al cabello de Derek.

Chupa a Stiles a través de las réplicas, hasta que se retuerce y se vuelve hipersensible, y solo entonces Derek lo deja escapar de su boca.

Stiles hace este pequeño ruido, conteniendo el aliento mientras sus pestañas revolotean, y levanta una mano con un dedo extendido, como si tratara de decirle a Derek que le diera un minuto. Derek no puede evitarlo, resopla y coge a Stiles, levantándolo fácilmente e ignorando el chillido que produce mientras se dirige hacia la habitación.

Está tentado de dejar caer a Stiles en la cama solo para oírlo quejarse, pero al final, los desliza a los dos sobre la cama, sus brazos aún mantienen a Stiles acurrucado contra su pecho.

—Todavía quiero que me folles—, le dice a Stiles unos minutos después, olisqueando curiosamente a lo largo de su clavícula.

Stiles suelta una breve carcajada y le sonríe, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan, y Derek… Derek quiere besar esas arrugas y quiere morder esa sonrisa y se da cuenta de que probablemente esté en la cabeza porque ha hecho venir a este estúpido chico una vez, ni siquiera ha llegado él mismo, y ya está ido.

—Creo que eso probablemente se pueda arreglar—, le dice Stiles, todavía sonriendo, haciendo graciosos movimientos hasta que Derek suspira y se desliza por su cuerpo hasta la cuna de sus brazos. — Dame como quince minutos. Diez si eres creativo con un strip tease.

Y sí, piensa Derek, descansando su oreja sobre el rápido golpeteo sordo del corazón de Stiles. Definitivamente está ido. Erica se va a burlar de él para siempre.

Fin


End file.
